Ana Greene
"I didn't do it!" ''~Ana to the Nurse and Principal Moore '''Ana Tanner Greene' aka Numbuh 6A, is a protective and helpful leader of Sector AA. Ana is very close to Numbuh 7A, has only crushed on five boys her entire life. In her spare time she either plays guitar, drums or piano in her band Bleeding Hearts. History Ana Greene was born on April 5th. She is the older sister of Mary and Justin Greene. She is the daughter of Carson and Susanna Greene. She has lived in Virginia almost her entire life. Ana was a little shy and had a hard time making friends. Her sister Mary (the youngest Greene child) admired her and always wanted to be with her. Justin was the middle child and didn't really like being the only boy. When she was three she met April Dickson at her cousin Erika and Kyle's commissioning to the KND. Pets She has had Mamoru since he was a puppy and he is protective of her. He is from Japan and gets along great with Ana's friends, but he ALWAYS goes after Olivia and her friends if they a messing with her. Their is a strong connection between Ana and Mamoru, for example, he senses her emotions. Japan She was born in Saitama, Japan and lived with her Aunt, Ayame when her parents died. Her real name is Saki Hayashi. Ana has known Japanese and Japanese sign language since she was born. She met Takeshi Nakashima, which was the first boy she had a crush on. She also met Akiko Miyazaki, Emi Fujihara, Chiharu Hashimoto, Kimiko Sakamoto and Midori Miyamoto, they created a band called Momoiro Heart. She got her Motorcyle License at age 9 and participated in the Motorcyle Races. Her favorite foods were Sushi and Curry Rice. Days in the KND As Ana grew older, she became understanding, stronger and more helpful. When Chad Dickson became Supreme Leader, he seemed to have a slight crush on Ana but, still treated her like an operative and was helpful to her. He also gave her more missions that were easier, just so he could see her but, Ana said that her Sector needed more complicated and harder missions in order for them to learn something and he listened to her for once. Ana and her sector trained hard, making them known as "The Best Sector Ever Known". School Days Ana did really well in school, she was smart and always got A's. But, when her parents passed away in a car crash she started missing more and more days. Ana almost failed 7th grade due to missing too many days but, was saved when she and a group of friends made a band called Bleeding Hearts, which saved them. Ana struggled at times because she was slightly deaf and couldn't stay in crowded halls for so long becuse she was claustrophobic. Ana was great at any type of sport and rarely struggled with other subjects. She joined the Volleyballl team, Track team, Softball team and Cheerleading. She became captain of the Basketball team, Soccer team, Tennis team and Gymnastics team. Ana excelled in Dance, Martial Arts, Cooking, Drawing, Wrtiting and Acting. Bleeding Hearts Ana, April Dickson, Jake Dickson, Adrian Cortez, Vada Bousquet, Riley Berenson, and Fernando Drilovsky were all failing the year of 7th or 8th and their principal took pity on them. He informed them that they could pass the grade by earning extra credit by performing together and winning the upcoming talent show. After considering this, everyone reluctanntly agreed. However, on their path to victory, they went over many bumps. Each person struggled individually, one almost ruining their show, but int the end it all worked out and after they won, Bleeding Hearts decided to stay together and continue performing. Family On March 20, when Ana was 13, a car pulled out of nowhere. Her dad didn't see it quick enough and the car rolled over leaving Mary, Ana and Justin buckled in the backseat and their parents bleeding to death. Ana got Mary and Justin out of the car but, before she could get out, the car exploded, leaving her trapped inside. Mary screamed and tried to run to the car but, Justin stopped her. Ana broke the rest of the rearview window getting free but, she was burned, scarred, bleeding and in pain. She was taken to the hospital and in a coma for about four days. A couple days later Ana, Justin and Mary were adopted by the Dicksons. And later the Dicksons adopt Travis Mitchell. Relationships Mary Greene Have a sister/sister relationship, where sometimes they argue but, are always there for each other. Mary admires Ana and always wants Ana to sing to her. Ana is protective of Mary and always watches over her. Justin Greene Have a brother/sister relationship, where sometimes they will fight but, are always there for each other. Justin doesn't really like being the only boy and middle child. Ana is also protective of Justin and always watches over him. Travis Mitchell Have a brother/sister relationship, he was put up for adoption at age 2 and a half. Ana never forgot Travis and adopted him during the summer before 9th grade. She is always there for him and she watches over him. April Dickson April and Ana became best friends from the first moment they saw each other, growing so close that they decided they were soul sisters. When Ana's parents passed away in a car crash, April persuaded her family to take Ana , Mary and Justin in, eventually ending up adopting them. When Ana and April planned their futures together, they were heartbroken when they realized they couldn't go to the same college. Ana was also April's tutor along with Fernando Drilovsky. Gardenia and Cassandra Dickson Ana, Gardenia and Cassandra get along well since she is so close to April and they are usually following them around. They also have a sister/sister relationship with Mary Greene and they are also really close to to her. Fernando Drilovsky Fernando was there for Ana when they were planning who would tutor April next. They sorta had a brother/sister relationship, helping each other out and teaching each other new things. Riley Berenson Ana and Riley have a huge crush on each other, but hardly ever show it. When Ana started having feelings for him, she acted like she didn't like him and preteneded to flirt with him when Chad was around. She didn't start dating him until the 8th grade. Zakk Tyler April and Ana had a huge competition over who would get to go out with Zakk when he and Olivia broke up. They decided they would have a "Kiss or Diss" challenge to decide, meaning that whoever Zakk kissed first, won. Zakk eventually kissed April, confessing eveything to her. Ana only used Zakk to try and get away from Chad. After Zakk left for England, he figured out Ana was in England visiting Kyle and Erika and decided to ask her out. Ana was only staying in England for about six months. Vada Bousquet Ana and Vada are best friends, along with April. Kami Drilovsky Kami and Ana have been friends for a while. Nothing else is known about their friendship. Adrian Cortez Ana is best friends with him and is very helpful to her. Jake Dickson Have a brother/sister relationship, he is very helpful to Ana and understands what is happening around her. Jake is always there for her and a little protective of her. Hannah Dickson Have a somewhat sister/sister relationship. She is hardly ever mean to Ana and tells her secrets that no one else even knows. Hannah understands what is going on between her and Chad. She will always be there for Ana and is also a little protective of Ana. Chad Dickson Ever since Chad met Ana, he has always had a major crush on her. Ana pretends and acts like she dosen't like him even though she does. Ana doesn't start dating him until the end of 9th grade year, where she confesses everything to him. Olivia Johnson Olivia never showed interest in Ana until she was adopted by the Dickson's and seeing how close Ana and April were, found this a perfect oppurtunity to pull them apart. She confronted Ana and tried to persuade her into joining them. Ana, who had seen how cruel Olivia and her friends were, rejected the offer, making Olivia peeved. Olivia was then determined to make Ana's life just as miserable as April's, tormenting her abourt her parents death, finding ways to get under her skin and sticking her with the nickname Ginger, which Ana openly hated. Ana also says she hates Olivia much more than April, it's unknown if it's because Olivia tried to get Ana to join her or if it's because Olivia hurts her friends as well and Ana is more protective of her friends than April. It may also be because Olivia is cruel to her brothers and sister. Appearance Ana is petite, has black hair with a red tint, that goes all the way to her waist, it is either parted to the side or braided. Has blue-green with dark brown eyes, wears sunglasses and a gold tiara. She has almond shaped eyes and a heart shaped face. Ana also has scars on both sides of her wrists from the car crash. Ana dyed her hair dirty blonde when she came to Virginia, but dyed it back to black with a red tint before she goes to Japan. Personality She's smart, but not intelligent. She's a very creative thinker. helpful, understanding and friendly when you get to know her. She can be serious and funny at times. She can be a bit feisty if you get on her bad side. She is sometimes quiet, down to earth, calm, relaxed and a little nervous. And she can be stubborn. Fatal Flaw After the car crash she has been very protective and her attitude has changed. She is too protective of her friends and family. If you mess with her, she will beat you instantly. Because of this she gets detention about eleven times a month. She can also be a little impatient. Biggest Fear Ana never drives or gets in a car because of the car crash. She ONLY drives a Japanese type motorcyle. Ana is also claustrophobic, she cannot be in crowded halls for too long or she will either faint or freak out. Category:Operatives Category:AnaMoonStar11's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females